


Latin for Love

by mechanicalsky



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechanicalsky/pseuds/mechanicalsky
Summary: Ash Lynx is a librarian who frequents the dustiest forgotten fairytales. Eiji does too. But before Ash has time to introduce himself, he’s plunged into a world of magic and mystery.Ash is normal.Eiji is... not.





	Latin for Love

**Author's Note:**

> ay yo wuss poppin, my first banana fish fic B) expect chapter 2

Ash Lynx worked at the New York library, checking out books. But when he wasn’t checking out books, you could find him filing them amongst the deepest and dustiest rows of shelves in the library, searching for tales beyond your wildest imagination. He craved adventure, magical nonsense, and often sought it out in books, where anything was possible. But then one day, Ash noticed another presence weaving through the maze of decades old books. A young looking boy with cream coloured skin and wide, curious brown eyes. Soft black hair messily cut, yet it looked tidy on him. He would always wear a pair of jeans and a jumper with a white collared shirt underneath, which was weird to Ash. Who wears the same type of clothes every day? But he wasn’t in any position to judge. Still, he kept an eye on the cute boy, who came almost everyday since then for a year. He almost always had his head in a book on odd plants or strange languages and spells, confusing Ash to all ends. Was he a nurse? A herbalist? Well, Ash supposed it wasn’t any of his business, so he decided to stop thinking about it. But still, when Ash wasn’t thinking, the boy would creep into his mind unannounced, and for some reason, he felt warm. Did he crave adventure as much as Ash did? Ash didn’t know, but he often daydreamed about him and the boy exploring the unexplored, discovering magic and things they didn’t know existed.

 

One day the boy came in looking rather nervous, glancing behind him every ten seconds. Ash frowned. Usually he was always calm and smiley, sometimes a little flustered. This was… weird, to say the least.

“Hey, are you okay?” Ash asked the boy, who yelped quietly.

“I-I-I need your help,” he stammered in reply, and Ash’s pulse quickened. 

“What is it?”

The boy gulped. “I’m being followed by someone,” he whispered. 

Ash paused. “What? Who?”

The boy sighed. “I can’t tell you that. Look, my name is Eiji. Can you please help?” 

Eiji was looking at Ash with his deep brown eyes, and for some reason, Ash couldn’t help but say yes. Eiji sighed with relief. 

“Okay, come with me,” Eiji smiled, and dragged Ash by the sleeve to the furthest end of the library. “Now, I need you to  _ not _ freak out,” Eiji said calmly, holding his hands out. He sighed and took out a wand-like stick.

“What’s that for?” Ash grinned, wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. Eiji snorted, as if it’d mask the cherry colour  that rose to his cheeks.

“Just, if anyone asks, say I wasn’t here, okay?”

Ash nodded.

Eiji calmed himself and whispered strange words. “ Invisibilia est oculus!” 

And suddenly, Eiji was gone.

Ash’s eyes were wide and he had to refrain from screaming. “Where are you…?”

“Shh! Pretend that I’m not here!” he heard a disembodied voice say. Eiji’s voice. “Oh, they’re coming! Act normal!”

Two men walked to where Ash was, and Ash pretended to be filing books. One was a short asian kid and the other was a tall black man.

“Have you seen this person?” the black man spoke, thrusting a poster of Eiji towards Ash.

“Nope, never.” 

The black man sighed. “Let’s leave it, Sing. He’s probably in the next city over.”

“Cain, stay out of this for now,” the boy now identified as Sing spoke calmly in a high-pitched tone, making it hard for Ash to take him seriously. Sing then glared at Ash. “I think you’re lying.”

Ash froze. “I’m telling the truth. Why would I lie about a guy I’ve never even seen?”

Sing smiled frostily. “Because my men tell me Eiji Okumura frequents this bookstore very often. Are you telling me that in your, what, two years of working here, you’ve never seen this boy enter almost  _ every single day? _ ”

Ash gulped. “Yes?”

“Leave it, Sing. He has no reason to lie.”

Sing sighed. “You’re right, Cain. Sorry to bother you.” Sing said, smirking at Ash before walking away. 

Ash stared at the corner wide eyed for five minutes before Eiji suddenly reappeared there, startling Ash.

“What the fuuuuuck…” Ash whispered, trailing off.

“Sorry…” Eiji smiled, awkwardly trying to walk away.

“Nuh-uh, where are you going? You can’t just leave without an explanation.” Ash pouted.

Eiji sighed. “It’s really complicated…”

Ash raised an eyebrow.

“Fine. I’m a witch.”

Ash blinked. He guessed as much, but to hear it out loud was really… shocking?

Eiji looked a little conflicted before saying something that would change Ash’s life forever. “Since you, like, lied for me… would you like to see my workshop? I notice you looking at magic books so it’s the least I can do to… repay you…”

Ash’s heart leapt out of his chest and he grinned like a giddy schoolgirl. “Yes! A million times yes, oh my goddd!”

Eiji blushed and smiled. Ash felt his face heat up a little. “Well, come then.” 

 

The pair walked for ten minutes along a street of old terraced houses lit by the golden afternoon sun. Autumn leaves scattered the pavement and road, the evenly spaced trees looking lonely and skeletal. 

“Well, we’re here.” Eiji said suddenly. Ash looked at the house. It was completely normal, pale terraced home. Ash didn’t know what he was expecting, but… not something so completely  _ average _ . “I know what you’re thinking. I can’t exactly keep pumpkins outside my door, can I?”

Ash shivered.  _ Pumpkins. _

“I think it’s quite pretty, actually..” Ash offered truthfully.

Eiji smiled and unlocked the door. “The inside is completely different though…”

And boy, was Eiji right. Lots of tiny little birds were flitting around the front room, and there was a cat on the stair railing. There were weird runes painted on the ceiling, glowing all different neon colours. Before Ash could even take it in, the birds all landed on Eiji, twittering happily. They were  _ hummingbirds. _ Rather than laminate wood, the floor was made up of beautiful, intricate mosaics. There was a strong scent of sage and salt.

“Woah…” Ash breathed, in awe of the sheer oddness of it all. “Your house really is beautiful…”

Eiji flushed from gratitude. “Haha, thanks, I decorated it myself. Come this way…?” 

Ash followed Eiji into another room.

“Oh my god,”  Ash whispered.

Eiji sighed. “Yes, yes, I know.”

“Oh my god.” Ash repeated, before bursting out in laughter. “You  _ actually _ have a cauldron! I thought that was just in movies!”

Eiji blushed and looked at the ground, annoyed. There was a large black cauldron in the middle of the room, and a kitchen just branching off it. 

“I brought you here for a reason, Ash.”

Ash stopped laughing. “To repay me, you said?”

“Another reason.”

Ash thought for a second. “You want to have sex?”

“No!” Eiji screamed, blushing furiously. “Nothing like that!”

Ash laughed. “I’m joking, i’m joking, what is it then.”

Eiji explained, still beet red. “You now know magic exists, even though you’re a non-witch. Either I erase your memory, or you swear yourself to me as my shadow.”

Ash took a deep breath. “What?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading bro


End file.
